


pricefield lazy day

by crave_the_fall



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LIS, One Shot, bae over bay, chloe price's bedroom, pricefield, the arcadia gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crave_the_fall/pseuds/crave_the_fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>max and chloe spend a lazy day on chloe's bedroom (as always)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pricefield lazy day

Max and Chloe were in the latter’s room, as always. The golden glaze from the noon sun could be glimpsed through the almost closed shutters. It was a lazy Sunday, and both were still in their summer pajamas. Chloe was smoking a cigarette, while Max was chewing one of the chocolate cigs she had bought Chloe as an alternative to real smoking. It hadn’t worked yet, and the only one actually eating them was Max. She was lying on her back, while Chloe lay on her side, facing her. 

“Don’t puff your smoke into my face, you idiot.” Max said, her eyes closed while she chewed her chocolate cigarette right to the middle of it. Her white shirt was pulled up a bit, so Chloe could see part of Max’s stomach. _Oh God_ , Chloe thought, and her chest bumping rapidly. She couldn’t believe she felt attracted to that dork Max. 

Her mind was so blank she couldn’t come up with a smart retort.

“Whatever, Maxine.” _Ha! A kick right to the butt_ , Max hated to be called that. _Good job, Chloe. What a smart person you are._ While Chloe was busy mentally patting herself on the back, Max lazily stretched with a yawn. In the process, Chloe got to see a lot more of Max’s stomach, including her belly button. She felt her face go incredibly red in a blush, and couldn’t stop herself from saying,

“Goddammit, Max, stop that.” The girl slowly opened her eyes, frowning a bit. 

“Stop what?” She looked at her, confused. “Oh my god, are you blushing?” The moment she said that, Max started blushing a bit too. _What a dork._

“What? Me? No…” _Hella_ , she was thinking. Max stretched again, and observed Chloe’s eyes resting on her hips, her red face making contrast with her blue hair. 

“Oh, I see what’s happening…” Max smirked, a sly blush underneath her freckles. Chloe couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Oh my God, Max, I swear I hate you.” She said, while climbing on top of her. She kissed her belly, and slowly raised her shirt, kissing every spot it left of Max’s body exposed. She felt the girl sigh, and couldn’t resist the temptation of softly kissing her lips. She loved this adorable dork, she knew. She deepened the kiss, and she felt Max blush so hard she had to stop kissing her to kiss her flushed cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked her, playfully caressing her right side thigh, while kissing Max’s nose.

“It’s nothing… just that, you have never kissed me this intensely, ever.” She even closed her eyes in embarrassment, the little nerd. Chloe kissed her eyelids. Smirking, she replied,

“And was it not enjoyable for you, because, if you ask me, I’ll never do it again…” 

“NO! No! I, I didn’t mean that…” Max, startled, almost threw Chloe off of her. Chloe knew this perfectly, but she loved messing with her. She was so awkward…

“No, no, it’s okay, now that you mention it, I shouldn’t…” Max cut her before she could say anything more;

“No! Really, it’s okay!”

“Only okay?” Oh, God, was she having fun now. Seeing Max’s desperate face, Chloe couldn’t help a small smile that gave her away. Max now saw Chloe was just messing with her.  
“Chloe, just shut up now and kiss me.” She raised her head a bit to touch her lips, but Chloe didn’t kiss her.

“Chloe?” Max kept trying to reach the blue-haired’s lips, but Chloe did no advance on her. 

“I’m always the one who kisses y-” Max, now fully understanding what the girl’s intentions were, cut her off by switching their positions in a swift motion, so that Chloe was now the one under her.

“Mad Max, I’m not going to lie, this is really turning me-” She didn’t let her finish, again, and just burrowed her face in Chloe’s, and kissed her slowly and deeply.  
They were still in that position when Joyce suddenly opened the door to Chloe’s room.

“Girls, you should really get ready and take a shower-” Both girls fumbled on the bed, trying to get as away from each other as possibly. Joyce’s eyes opened wide, she turned around and closed the door behind her.

Chloe was laughing her ass off watching Max’s embarrassed expression.

“Hey, Maxine, wanna shower with me maybe?”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this im just pricefield trash. u can follow me on my tumblr cravethefall.tumblr.com also if you want me to write anything else please tell me!! feedback is appreciated. thanks so much for reading


End file.
